


Mistletoe Kisses

by afterafternoons



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: 12daysofBOM, A dash of Pricetarts, Christmas, M/M, Mistletoe, line prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterafternoons/pseuds/afterafternoons
Summary: James thought it was romantic, renting a cabin for the holidays — just to get out of New York for a bit, and see some actual, goddamn snow.(As opposed to the beige sludge they were blessed to have in the city.)Chris thought so too… less so when Kevin and Connor were also invited on their romantic getaway.“It’s not a romantic getaway if I also have to be nice to Kevin Price.” Chris had complained, using just a bit of unnecessary aggression to stow his luggage in the back of the rental car.“It’s not about you or Kevin, Christopher.” James had said, closing the trunk, “It’s about Christmas and the holiday spirit.”So, Chris was, against his will, forced to get along with Kevin Price to appease his boyfriend.
Relationships: Elder "Connor" McKinley/Kevin Price, Elder "James" Church/Elder "Chris" Thomas
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13
Collections: 12 Days of Book of Mormon (2020)





	Mistletoe Kisses

James thought it was romantic, renting a cabin for the holidays — just to get out of New York for a bit, and see some actual,  _ goddamn _ snow. 

(As opposed to the beige sludge they were blessed to have in the city.)

Chris thought so too… less so when Kevin and Connor were  _ also _ invited on their romantic getaway.

“It’s not a romantic getaway if I also have to be nice to Kevin Price.” Chris had complained, using just a bit of unnecessary aggression to stow his luggage in the back of the rental car. 

“It’s not about you or Kevin,  _ Christopher _ .” James had said, closing the trunk, “It’s about Christmas and the holiday spirit.” 

So, Chris was, against his will, forced to get along with Kevin Price to appease his boyfriend.

~*~

“Hey,” Kevin says, catching Chris on his way back from the bathroom, and he grabs Chris by the elbow, pulling him into the hallway to talk, away from the conversation happening in the living room.

It’s a little weird, Chris will admit, Kevin actively seeking him out for conversation and being hush hush about it. 

“Can we talk?” He asks.

Chris looks at the hand on his elbow, “We are…”

He meets Kevin’s honey brown eyes, noticing for the first time the faint dusting of freckles that spread over his nose. 

He’s wearing a navy blue BYU sweater he’d probably pilfered off his brother. 

Chris had never been a hand-me-down kid. (Mostly due to the fact that he  _ had _ a sister.)

The whole conversation (or lack thereof) feels weirdly intimate, but that’s probably the alcohol talking. 

“I just wanted to say,” Kevin starts, “I know we don’t always get along, but it means a lot that you let Connor and I tag along. He really needed to get out of the city.”

“Of course,” Chris says, “he’s my best friend.”

“I know.” Kevin nods, his hair flouncing, only slightly disheveled from it’s previous, perfect state, “It’s just— I was going to say… I like it when we get along.”

Chris wrinkles his nose, “Don’t push your luck, Price.”

But his bark has always been worse than his bite.

“What’re you two doing?” Connor asks, appearing in the opposite doorway on the other end of the hallway, leading to the kitchen. 

James appears behind him.

“He’s talking at me.” Chris says dumbly, “And I’m listening.” 

“Under the mistletoe?” James asks, gesturing over their heads. 

Chris looks up. 

He’s drunk enough, and Kevin’s attractive enough… and in all honesty, Chris’ll kiss anyone, but he’s more keen to insult Kevin than he is to kiss him. 

“You’re an idiot.” He says, instead.

Kevin looks up too, and if Chris is admiring his jaw, it’s no one else’s business but his own. 

He’s still acutely aware of Kevin’s grip on his elbow. 

“I did not see that.” Kevin remarks, observantly. “Who put it there?”

“I asked James to hang it up.” Connor says, “Because he’s the tallest and I thought it would be cute… but you’re making it weird.” 

Kevin’s gaze snaps to Connor, “He’s only an inch taller than I am.”

“It’s not a surprise if you know about it.” Chris says pointedly, and he still doesn’t know why Kevin is holding him. He shakes his arm a little, Kevin doesn’t budge. “What’re we doing here?” He finds himself asking, “Are you gonna kiss me or what?”

Kevin wrinkles his nose. 

Based on that face alone Chris makes it his life’s mission to get Kevin Price to kiss him by the end of the night. 

“Piss or get off the pot.” Chris challenges, “What’s it gonna be?” 

Kevin rolls his eyes and stalks ahead, finally releasing Chris’ elbow. 

“I’ll give you $100 each if I can get him to kiss me by the end of the night.” He says lowly to James and Connor as he joins them on their way back to the living room. 

“While this is not my most favorite idea you’ve ever had, I will… not be turning down the money.” Connor sighs, knowing full well there’s no deterring Chris, incentive or not, when he’s devoted himself to an idea. 

James is unphased. After hearing about all the things Chris had done prior to Mission, he often wonders how he got to go at all. 

…And kissing another man’s boyfriend hardly makes the list. 

Chris grabs another two beers on their way back, holding one out to Kevin as an olive branch. 

“For what it’s worth,” He says, playing his cards with a charming smile, “I like it when we get along too.”

He sinks into the spot beside Kevin.

Chris soon realizes, his plan is not without flaws.

Getting Kevin drunk isn’t as easy as he’d thought it would be. Somehow, he’s the errand girl, making trips to and from the fridge whenever someone’s drink is low — which means he’s drinking too, which means he’s getting just as drunk as Kevin. 

James watches, half concerned from the other side of the room as he screws the cap back onto his water bottle.

His boyfriend is an idiot, but not without ambition, he guesses. 

Connor’s watching too, his own boyfriend somewhat unpredictable, and he can’t tell if Chris’ plan is working.

If there’s anything James and Connor know about Chris, it’s that he’s an affectionate, touchy-feely drunk. All of the walls he’s carefully curated to protect himself come crashing down with enough alcohol. 

Knowing this, has eased some of James’ fears around drinking. 

Any room for Jesus between Chris and Kevin is gone, Chris sat practically on top of Kevin, Kevin hand absentmindedly on his knee and Chris runs his thumb idly across the back of Kevin’s hand as he listens to whatever story Kevin’s telling. 

It’s a little weird, watching their boyfriends flirt, James and Connor will admit. 

What’s even weirder is that… it seems to be working. 

Chris catches James’ eye from across the room, and sends him a lopsided smile in return, before reaching to brush some of Kevin’s hair out of his face, his fingers carding through the soft, brunette locks.

“Your hair is  _ really _ soft.” Chris says, buttering him up. Nothing does Kevin in like a compliment. 

Kevin eagerly launches into his hair care routine, and Chris could go cross-eyed pretending to listen with his undivided attention.

“Who knew you were metrosexual.” Chris purrs when he’s finished, still playing idly with his hand, weaving their fingers together and Kevin responds, rubbing his thumb gently across Chris’ own.

Kevin blinks, confused. “Chris. We’re bisexual.”

Chris laughs loud at that, genuine. 

“It just means someone who…” Chris pauses, trying to come up with the right words, “takes great pride in their appearance. They dress nice, and aren’t afraid of… face masks, you know?”

“You think I dress nice?” Kevin asks.

“You and I both know you have too many Disney inspired button-downs and pullovers.”

Kevin scoffs at that.

Chris reached to pinch the fabric of Kevin’s current BYU pullover. “But this is nice.”

Kevin looks down, “This is Jack’s.”

Just as he figured. 

“Well at least some straight men know how to dress themselves, congrats to your brother.” 

Kevin stretches his legs out on the ottoman, and effortlessly Chris throws his leg over Kevin’s hip. 

Chris wonders what Kevin’s thinking. 

_ If  _ he’s even thinking at all. 

Chris was notorious in Uganda for cuddling up to his fellow elders, none like James of course, but occasionally you’d find him wrapped around Davis while they read. Or leaning against Michaels as he watched him cook. 

He just likes human connection, even if he won’t openly admit it.

He’d come from a large group of friends who were… maybe overly familiar with one another, and he really couldn’t imagine it any other way. 

“Hey,” Chris says, finally, “can I show you something.” 

He stands, taking the extra second to solidify his footing, before extending a hand to Kevin. 

“That’s not gonna work.” James whispers to Connor, “He’s making this look way too easy.”

Kevin takes Chris’ hand, pulling himself out of the couch. 

And Connor’s just as surprised as James is. 

They watch as Chris leads Kevin back down the hallway, standing to follow as soon as they can without making it overtly obvious. 

“I think you owe me something.” Chris says, gesturing to this mistletoe. 

If Chris pulls this off… 

Kevin looks up, eyebrows furrowed. “You want me to kiss you?”

“Unless you’re a pussy.” Chris shrugs. 

Calling Kevin Price a pussy is a lot like calling Marty McFly (from the Back to the Future movies) a chicken. 9/10 times he’s guaranteed to do whatever it is you just called him out on. 

Kevin takes Chris’ face in his hands, and he’s a little rougher than Chris had anticipated, but he’ll let Kevin kiss him any way he wants as long as his plan works. 

There’s a good, awkward pause where Kevin clearly thinks about what’s happening, but he does it anyway, lips crashing against Chris’. 

It lasts a little longer than it probably should, thanks to the alcohol and all, 

“I think I’m owed two.” Chris says when they break away. 

Kevin obliges, much to his surprise. Maybe just to get it over with. 

Chris is smiling when they pull away, gripping Kevin’s elbows to steady himself.

He looks to Connor and James at the end of the hall, “I’ll be PayPaling you both $200.”

Gently, he pulls away from a confused Kevin, “Now if you’ll excuse me I have to go brush my teeth.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kevin asks.

“I’m not kissing my boyfriend with the same mouth I just kissed you with.” Chris replies.

“But you’ll kiss me with the same mouth you kissed your boyfriend with?” Kevin challenges.

“You kissed me.” Chris reminds him, “With the same mouth you kissed Connor with so.”

Kevin glares at him.

And Chris is right back to teasing, “Are we gonna have a four way now or—”

Everyone groans. 

“You’re disgusting.” Kevin replies. 

And even though James is still reeling from everything that’s just happened, he elects to accompany Chris to the bathroom. 

“I can’t believe you did it.” James says, “And to think you didn’t want Kevin here in the first place. Now Connor and I are $200 richer.”

Chris shrugs, brushing his teeth, “Those were some of the most boring conversations I’ve ever had to sit through.” 

“But you survived.” James replies pointedly. “Is it everything you wanted?”

Chris rolls his eyes, “You couldn’t pay me to kiss Kevin again.”

“That bad?”

“Two times is two times too many.” Chris replies, wiping his mouth, and he leans up to kiss James. “...Shall we have our own mistletoe kiss?” 

James laughs, threading their hands together as he leads him out into the hallway. 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written since, like, August with the pandemic. This was fun!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr @afterafternoons


End file.
